Beenis Unleashed
by hardlops
Summary: Sequel to the amazing story of "She Wants The B," Beenis Unleashed follows the story of Barry's adventure to find himself and save his beloved Beenis. This story is written in a rotation by the authors Honey, BaeBee, Bagina, and Buzzbe. We are not trying to seal "She Wants The B;" we are only adding on to the creative genius. /s/9120916/1/She-Wants-The-B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The honey stuck to the walls as if they were icicles. Barry stared at them as he walked on by, a sad lonesome look painted on his face. Vanessa thought he was dead, she didn't know that sometimes bees were lucky enough to stay alive after they use their stinger, and she didn't have to know. He was dead to her as to him. He wiped his nose with his sleeve as he turned down a bee alley way – Beenisaga – This was the place. The woman bees swarmed him once he was spotted; they had smeared makeup over their faces and their eyes said it all. They wanted some honey. But none of them were good enough, so he entered a small bar at the end of the alley.

\- Honey


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Barry knew this was the only place he was going to get female anatomy anymore. Who else wants to bang a bee without a stinger to his name? He looked up and make eye contact with the closest woman he saw. She didn't have to say anything, for her desperate eyes said it all – She wanted the B. Barry fished the last of the human money Vanessa gave him out of his pants and flew right up next to her ear and buzzed

"Here's a $5, let me in your moist cavern, BaeBee".

\- Bagina


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She looked up from her honey martini,

"Oh honey," she says as she giggles. "I'm not much into taking money for my company, but I'd make an exception for you".

She looked him over very slowly, her eyes lingering on the gap between his toned bee legs.

"You may not have a stinger, but I'm willing to bet you can still make me hurt in the morning".

She slowly stood up, paid the bartender, and grabbed his hand. She led him up the stairs and made sure to walk in front of him so he could get a good look at the booty.

"Well this is my room"

\- BaeBee


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She opened the door with a seductive swing. She knew what was coming and she couldn't wait. She started to turn to face him but before she could finish she was rushed hard up against the wall. She didn't have time to speak before he grabbed both sets of her lips and started biting her neck. She liked it and made the sounds to prove it. Is was getting her wet. She opened her mouth to let out a moan when he shoved his fingers into her mouth, playing with her tongue. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she wanted it so bad. She dropped her pants and panties and then opened her vagina with her fingers, making a perfect hole for his fingers to slide in her. He went as deep as he could and it made her scream. He used his fingers in her mouth her shut her up.

"Don't speak, you slut!" he said as he put more fingers in her.

He knew if he wanted her to cum he would have to give her all of his B. Just then he threw her to the ground with no respect; she was just a fuck for him. He made her get on all fours and he told her,

"You want Daddy's dick? You're about to get Daddy's dick!"

Just then he slid in her, hard and fast. He knew what it would take to get her there. He gave it to her hard and fast in every way he could. She came with a long scream. He pulled out and came all over her back.

"Get out of her you trash!" he said as he pulled out a smoke.

\- Buzzbe


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She let out a laugh,

"No. You get out of here, this is my room."

She wiped her mouth and got up slowly. Barry scoffed at her and turned to leave, as she walked through the door she slammed it, hitting the soft spot of where his stinger used to be… A sting went through him.

"Well, you weren't even good enough for all of this!" Barry yelled at the door.

He lit his cigarette and walked away. He knew what he did, it's not his fault some bees just can't handle his beenis.

\- Honey


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Barry soon became tired of the sad, self-destructive life he was living. His stinger was gone, his beenis bruised, and he probably had hundreds of STBs. It was time to her his B and his life under control.

The next day, Barry awoke with a plan – he was going to fly to a deserted island where there were no baginas to distract him from his new life. He flew and flew and flew as far as he could without stopping until he couldn't fly anymore. He landed in Los Angeles, and planned to stay there for just a night so he could rest his wings. However, when he looked around, all he saw were distractions! BAGINAS EVERYWHERE! Oh, how he wanted to crawl into those moist caverns so badly.

"NO BARRY, YOU CAN DO THIS! NO BAGINAS TONIGHT!

Barry closed his eyes and ran to try and find a place with no baginas, but it was virtually impossible. Even when there weren't baginas nearby, he could see them in his dreams. The beautiful female anatomy haunted him no matter what he did. He now knew there was no escaping the big pink monster!

\- Bagina


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

In order to try and get his mind off all the baginas in the world, Barry buzzed to the nicest hotel in LA. He buzzed right in and paid for the most expensive room they had. He made his way to his room, only to find he had ordered the honeymood suite by accident! Pink was everywhere and it just reminded him of the pink, moist caverns he loved so much. The flowers strewn across the bed just brought back memories of all the delicate flowers he had crushed (and by delicate flowers I mean chicks) back in the day (yesterday). He pushed all of that out of his mind and settled down to watch whatever was on the TV. Turns out it was the bachelor (he really hated Olivia BTW). He then decided to order room service and hoped that the person delivering it wasn't a super hot chick. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Room service!"

\- BaeBee


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Barry buzzed happily to the door. When he answered it he was shocked to see the woman with short brown hair standing in front of him. Could it bee? Was it the woman he made sweet love and honey with for the first time? Her face turned into shock – yes, it was. It was Veronica.

"B-barry? Is that you?"

She sounded fearful. He thought of lying to her and telling her she had the wrong bee, but honestly… How many fucking cartoon bees are out there in the world? He sighed and met her gaze.

"Yes, Veronica, it is me."

She almost dropped the food but he caught it; he wouldn't let the honey waffles go to waste. He set down the heavy tray and came back to her with a stern face.

"You have to forget about me now". He went to shut the door.

"NO!" she pushed it back open.

"I had a feeling you were still alive! I've been looking for you…"

\- Honey


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Barry couldn't believe it. Leah – looking for him?! He instantly felt the butterflies he had once felt for her come back to haunt him.

Veronica gasped, "Barry… Did you grow a new stinger or are you just excited to see me?"

\- Bagina


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Barry quickly moved his arm to cover his growing beenis. He couldn't believe that she was actually here. He stepped aside and invited her in for some tea. Barry stepped into the small kitchen and left Veronica sitting on the pink, rose covered heart-shaped bed. When he entered the room again he found Veronica lying on the bed, naked except for some minimal lingerie.

"Barry, I've been waiting for this forever", she said, crawling toward him.

"Take me", she whispered in his ear.

\- BaeBee


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Barry went soft. He just couldn't look past the fact that she had cheated on him. Every time he saw her he also saw the growing baby he had killed. He pushed off her and buzzed of the bed.

"What's wrong?!" She said with a very lost look on her face.

"Am I not pretty enough?"

"I just can't. You hurt me so bad and I can't look past it," he said.

 **there was a knock at the door**

"You hurt me so bad I just can't be with women anymore, just knowing they can be some beeitchy sluts!"

He opened up the door to show her what he really wanted. Her face froze, taking in the guy wrapped in all leather standing before her.

\- Buzzbe


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Barry who the fuck is this?"

Vanessa got up, taking it all in. The man stiffened as she spoke, feeling out the place.

"No no Sir Gay, it's alright, you can go take a seat."

The man bound together waddled to the bed.

Vanessa turned red, "Really? After all these years, Barry? Was I not sweet or tight enough for you?!"

Barry looked down as he spoke, "You've taught me how to love, but not how to fuck." He looked her in the eyes sharply, "I hope Molly is growing in Ashton Kutcher's ass you bitch. Get out."

And with that Veronica looked at him and Sir Gay one last time and left, leaving even her clothes behind.

\- Honey


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

As soon as Veronica left the room, Sir Gay hopped up and waddled his way to Barry.

"Dude I'm so glad that bitch is gone; we're strictly dickly over here."

"Speaking of dicks," Barry said, glancing down towards Sir Gay's crotch.

Barry buzzed over towards the latch holding Sir Gay's leather wrap together and slowly undid it. He then continued to unravel a little bit at a time, planting small but fierce bee kisses on every square inch of his body. When Barry had successfully unwrapped Sir Gay completely, he gave him the fiercest hand job a bee can give a human whose dick is 5x his size. He then ordered Sir Gay to bend over and without any warning flew straight into his butt hole. Barry made sure to bang all around in there, and after about 10 minutes (half of those Sir Gay spent yelling for him to get out), Barry buzzed out completely exhausted. He went and laid down next to Sir Gay and whispered ever so softly,

"That was the best sex I've ever had. Oh and I think I have an STB so you should probably get checked after that".

\- BaeBee


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"STB," Sir Gay laughed hard. "Baby, I've had AIDS all my life. You think some bee shit can kill me? Oh shit you probably have AIDS," he said as he looked off with a scared face.

"Shit man!" Barry said hopping up and running down to the bathroom. "All I can smell is bae man!" he said as he turned the bath water on. "That bitch that was just here got AIDS from a spider like four years ago so I'm pretty sure I already got it."

"Oh okay cool!" Sir Gay said walking into the bathroom to watch him turn the bath on. "Hope there's room for two!" He walked over butt ass naked. "Maybe you can use that water to deep clean me, if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know buzzbe," he said as he laughed.

-Buzzbe


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The two bee baes messed around in the bath for hours. They talked and played and Barry felt whole.

Sir Gay looked Barry in the eyes, "Barry – I think I am in live with you."

Barry felt his heart leap. Sir Gay, in love? How wonderful! This feeling was new! The love made him ache… Then it burned, then hurt throughout his whole body.

"Sir Gay I think I –" Barry started to fall into the water but Sir Gay grabbed him.

"Barry!"

\- Honey


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Barry was unconscious. Sir Gay quickly pulled Barry out of the bath and laid him on the bed gently before grabbing a cold cloth and a fan to try and get him to come back. It wasn't working! His love, his life, his baebee was gone! Suddenly, Sir Gay had an idea.

"BEENIS," he yelled as loud as he could.

Just then, Barry sat straight up. "WHAT, WHERE?"

Sir Gay knew that would work – Barry loved the B.

\- Bagina


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Sir Gay didn't even have time to really take in what had just happened when he heard a knock at the door. He covered himself with a towel and went to answer the door. Standing outside the door was a handsome man.

"Hello, but did someone say beenis, as in bee penis?"

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Sir Gay responded.

"I am Eric," he said as he peered into the room to see an exposed, half conscious Barry. "is there some bee on human action going on here, because I want in on this shit."

Erik then walked into the room and began to take off all his clothes. He let the boys take in his amazing physique before pouncing on Sir Gay and then Barry joined in on the sexy action. Before you knew it there was a full on bee manwhich going on in the honeymoon suite.

\- BaeBee


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Eric wanted more. He wanted to feel Barry inside him. He wanted Barry all to himself! Forever! He took Barry and shoved him up his ass without even asking. Barry couldn't react fast enough to stop it nor would he have wanted to. With Barry playing inside of him he had no witnesses, he saw his chance and took it.

"Get on all fours, gay boy!" he demanded to Sir Gay. As soon as Sir Gay was in a submissive position Eric started the next part of his plan. He grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and hit him on the head over and over again. At first Sir Gay cried but after a couple of hits he was gone. Barry could hear everything but was stuck inside.

"What the fuck is going on! Sir Gay! My love please be okay! Let me out of here you creep!" Barry cried trying to punch his way out of Eric's anal cave. He was trapped and couldn't get out. Eric's plan worked perfectly and he had what he wanted.

"You're mine bee!" he laughed, clinching his butt cheeks to make sure he couldn't get out. "We're going to live a happy life."

\- Buzzbe


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Barry didn't know what to do. He couldn't see anything but booty flakes and he was squeezed tight in Erik's anal cave. Without his stinger, he had no way to protect himself! With no access to the butt hole, Barry knew there was only one way out… Going up!

\- Bagina


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Barry braced himself for the dangerous trip through Erik's body. He built up all the courage he had and then took off. As Barry began his journey, Erik felt a gentle buzzing sensation travel through his lower abdomen. Erik brushed it of as Barry pleasing him from the inside, but little did he know Barry was now speed buzzing his way through his intestines. Before Erik could realize what was actually going on, Barry had managed to pass right by his heart (Which was very small because yah know he's a bad person), into his throat and shot through his mouth. Barry flung him himself through the door, which just so happened to still be open, and into the hotel hallway. Meanwhile, Erik was in shock back in the room, trying to decide if Barry's escape made him mad or just turned him on.

\- BaeBee


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Barry took off down the hall. He knew that if he didn't get away ow he would never. Eric was strong and could easily over power him.

"Now get back here my love," Eric yelled realizing his bee lover was getting away. "I love you please stop! I need you! I want you!"

Eric started for the door. He couldn't let his bee lover get away; he was the only bee he knew that could talk (because you know, bees don't fucking talk nor do they have sex with gay leather guys but Yolo).

"You can't run from me! You're a slow ass bee! Just wait until I get you! You're in trouble!"

Eric was really fast. Barry couldn't out run him, Barry took a sharp turn in the hallway, running into the one person he didn't want to talk to.

"You stupid ass sexy ass bee!" Vanessa slurred. She had a toxic smell of alcohol coming off of her.

"Move out of my way you stupid slut," Barry yelled trying to get away. She had him. Eric came flying around the corner. He saw that she was his lover and took it as a threat. He knew what he had to do to save his lover and came up with a plan. He started to scan the hall for something he could take her down with, a lamp or something.

"WHY THE FUCK IS A NAKED GUY CHASING YOU! You slut ass bee," she laughed. She had no idea she was in danger. Just then she was hit over the head with a hard dick. The only thing Eric could find was his dick. He made it hard thinking of gay bee porn. He hit her again but she liked it.

"HELL YES!" she yelled.

"WT FUCK!" he cried as Vanessa tackled him to the floor. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. She was no stranger to taking what she wanted, and she proved this with Ashton Kutcher.

\- Buzzbe


End file.
